


A Certain Christmas Day

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Kissing, Nice Jasper Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jasper Hook tries to find out what his younger brother is up to after the latter refuses gold coins as Christmas presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Christmas Day

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

A smile formed on Captain Jasper Hook’s face as he remained by a treasure chest. He focused on Midshipman James Hook and Cecilia. After gathering several gold coins, he stretched his arms. ‘’Merry Christmas, James and Cecilia,’’ he said. Jasper viewed James shaking his head.   
Confusion filled his eyes.

‘’Since when do you refuse gold?’’ Jasper asked. 

James frowned. ‘’I don’t desire gold this time, Jasper,’’ he said. James turned to Cecilia. ‘’Do you desire gold?’’ 

‘’No.’’

Jasper began to frown. ‘’You don’t desire any Christmas presents, James and Cecilia?’’ He watched as James and his betrothed exchanged glances. Jasper tilted his head to one side. He dropped coins in the chest. He viewed Cecilia and his younger brother departing.

Jasper frowned again. He placed a hand under his face. *James and Cecilia are up to something. My sibling usually doesn’t refuse gold.* Jasper abandoned the treasure chest and never looked back. He went to his sibling’s chamber. His eyes became wide.

James kissed Cecilia and embraced her at the same time. He and Cecilia sat on his bed. 

*James is Cecilia’s Christmas present?* Jasper thought. He glanced at the ceiling and smiled. *That’s why James is kissing his betrothed.* Jasper returned to his treasure chest. He continued to smile. *I’ll always remember viewing my brother kissing Cecilia and holding her under a mistletoe* he thought.

 

The End


End file.
